


You'll Do It For Him

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ...Who Needs Protection, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Because He Never Want To Do Anything With His Children Smh, Drabble, Dustin and Lucas and Will Are Supportive Bros, F/M, He's Independant Man, Karen Just Wants Mike Safe, Knight!Max, Knights - Freeform, Mike Is A Sassy Prince, My First Madwheeler Drabble, Prince!Mike, Ted Just Wants To Get Shit Over With
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Prince Mike loves his independence. He loves having his personal space respected and not having someone following him around like nervous yet stern guard dogs.Unfortunately his parents don't agree and has now assign a knight to follow his every move. He is not pleased...





	You'll Do It For Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Madwheeler (it’s my favorite Stranger Things ship besides the Stranger Things x IT crossover Wheelbichie and Wheelbrough) and I have to say, I like the way it turned out. ^ω^
> 
> And yes, I know Mike’s dad name is Ted but I don’t think the name Ted sounds “kingly” enough. ^^; And Ted is short or a nickname for Edward.
> 
> The boys are there~ ≧∇≦
> 
> And yes, Nancy and Holly are around, although Nancy is out of the castle during this moment. ╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> And no, El/Jane is not forgotten; she’s also in Mike’s life.
> 
> This is my moodboard. ^_^

 

* * *

 

Mike glowers angrily at the blood red rug underneath his feet, not looking at either of his parents as he silently seethes.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Dustin, Lucas, and Will stand quietly and nervously a few feet away from him; his three close friends refusing to let him deal with his parents alone.

“Michael, I believe that it is best that you have someone with you whenever you decide to venture outside of the castle walls.” his mother, Queen Karen, says in a low but soothing tone.

But despite her gentle tone, Mike still felt his hackles rise. Mike was no defenseless child; he knows how to properly use a sword!

“As of today, you will no longer be permitted to leave the castle unless you are shadowed by the knight that we have assign you with.” his father answered this time, the King’s words curt and final.

At this, Mike snaps!

“I am eighteen years old! I’m no defenseless child father!” Mike hisses, his eyes locked into his father’s unimpressed eyes. His mother fidgets for a moment before frowning sternly at him.

“Michael, while you are adequate in using a sword, you’re not swift or old enough to fight an army by yourself!”

“Four people is not an army mother.”

“But four people were enough to rip you off your horse, dislocate your arm, and almost carry you away.” King Edward drawls.

Mike’s face turns pink at the statement, lips pressed together in displeasure.

“Yes but we arrived on time. Nothing happened to Mike - Prince Michael.” Dustin corrected himself at the end. He still receives an elbow to his ribs from Lucas while Will shakes his head at his direction.

“That may be,” Queen Karen starts, “But what would have happened if you _wasn’t_ there? ”

Dustin kept his mouth shut at that while Mike send him a small but grateful smile.

“Now that this pointless argument is settled,” King Edwards quips with slight impatience, “I’ll introduce you to the knight assign to you.”

The guards by the door took their cue and open the wide, wooden doors, revealing a slender and average height figure wearing chain mail armor and leather.

The knight steps forward, the helmet hiding his face as he walks confidently over to them until he was close to the throne, stopping two feet away from Mike. The knight then bows to both Mike and his parents.

“What is your name?” Queen Karen inquires.

The knight hesitated before bringing his hands up and removes the helmet.

Mike gives a sharp gasp of surprise - he could distinctly hear Dustin and Lucas let out shamelessly loud exclamations of surprise - when the knight revealed that it was not a he but a **_she_**!

The maiden had fiery red hair that fell down in waves and pale blue eyes; face adorn with light freckles as she peers at his parents with an assertive yet respectful gaze.

“I am Maxine your Majesties.” Maxine replies with a respectful nod at the King and Queen.

Then she turns her sight to him - Mike unconsciously straightening up - as she turns completely towards him and takes one step forward.

Mike blinks in surprise when the knight kneels on one knee in front of him, head bowed.

“I am Maxine,” she repeats, “And I am your knight my Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
